Byakuya Togami
Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) ist ein Charakter des Spiels Danganronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. Er hat den Titel "Ultimativer Erbe" (超高校級の「御曹司」chō kōkō kyū no “onzōshi”). Er war der Erbe der finanziell erfolgreichen Familie der Togamis. Es wird gemunkelt, dass er schon mehrere Führungspositionen in einem Unternehmen gehalten hatte, und dass er geschafft hatte, eine erhebliche Geldsumme für sich selbst zu erwerben. Bevor er die Hope's Peak Academy betreten hatte, waren alle Schulen, in denen er eingeschrieben war, besonders elegante und vornehme. Er überlebte die letzte Konferenz und flüchtete am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Er ist auch einer der wiederkehrenden Charaktere in Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Als Mitglied der Future Foundation arbeitet er mit Makoto Naegi und Kyoko Kirigiri zusammen, um die Schüler zu retten, die in einer fehlgeschlagenen Reha-Simulation gefangen sind. Appearance Byakuya hat eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Figur, und er trägt normalerweise einen schwarzen Anzug. Darunter trägt er ein weißes Hemd und eine grüne gekreuzte Krawatte. Er hat kurze blonde Haare, und er trägt eine weiß gerahmte Brille. Byakuya ist meistens mit verschränkten Armen zu sehen, was eine persönliche Macke ist und mit seiner Arroganz im Einklang steht. Personality Da Byakuya der Erbe eines extrem erfolgreichen Familiengeschäftes ist, verhält er sich stets arrogant und sieht sich den anderen gegenüber als überlegener an. Er ist oft kühl, direkt und verschlossen, aber er hat eine verschlagene, manipulative Tendenz. Byakuya hat oft Verärgerung für Toukos und Genociders besessenem Verhalten ihm gegenüber ausgedrückt, obwohl er es sich oft zum Nutzen gemacht hat, sie herumzukommandieren. Im Laufe der Geschichte hat er oft die anderen verärgert, indem er gesagt hat, dass er der Einzige wäre, der unversehrt davonkommt. Neben seiner prüden Haltung ist er eigentlich einer der sensibelsten Schüler der Gruppe, und er hat sich oft als ein kompetenter Ermittler erwiesen. Während die Geschichte voranschreitet, fängt Byakuya an sich wirklich um seine Klassenkameraden zu scheren. Er sagt sogar, dass er nicht mehr länger an den Morden teilhaben will. Byakuya hat auch einen hohen Intellekt, weswegen er einer der kompetentesten und aufschlussreichen Ermittler der Gruppe ist. Aufgrund seinem Vertrauensmangel den anderen Schülern gegenüber bevorzugt er es alleine zu arbeiten. Er wird oft lesend in der Bibliothek gesehen, wenn der zweite Stock freigegeben ist. Das geht sogar soweit, dass er anderen sagt, draußen zu bleiben und ihn nicht zu stören. Da er oft von der großen Macht der Togami Corporation spricht, merkt man, dass er seiner Familie verehrt. Als Junko den Zustand verrät - oder besser gesagt - das Ende - der gesamten Togami Corporation, konnte er es am Anfang nicht gut verkraften. Obwohl er sich später von dem Schock erholt hatte, gab er bekannt, dass er die Familie von Grund auf neu erstellen würde. Er konzentriert sich auch schnell auf die Verdächtigen ohne Alibi - oder auf die, die sich am auffälligsten verhalten -, was sich im fünften Klassengericht zeigt, als Kyouko keine glaubhaften Alibis zu ihrer Abwesenheit darlegen konnte. Obwohl es offensichtlich wurde, dass er viel Zeit in einem wettbewerbsintensiven Umfeld verbracht hatte, war er nicht für den menschlichen Faktor zu berücksichtigen. Dadurch begeht er Fehler im Gericht, als er versucht den Tod von Sakura Oogami aufzuklären. Außerdem gesteht er sich nur widerwillig Fehler ein, die er begangen haben könnte. History Prior to the Tragedy In seiner "Free Time Sequence" sprach Byakuya mit Makoto darüber, wie der Prozess beim Auswählen des Erben der Togamis abläuft. Das ist ein Indiz über sein Leben vor der Hope's Peak Academy. Er erklärte ihm, dass das Haupt der Familie keine einzige, engagierte Ehefrau habe, aber stattessen habe er viele Kinder mit "einer Anzahl erstklassiger Frauen" auf der ganzen Welt. Dann erwähnte er, dass alle potenziellen Nachfolger hergestellt wurden, um gegeneinander anzutreten, und dass der Sieger der sogenannte Erbe der Togami Corporation sei. In Byakuyas Generation gab es fünfzehn Kandidaten dafür, sowohl männliche als auch weibliche. Sie haben für das Rektorat gekämpft, und am Ende kam er, der jüngste der Männer, an die Spitze. Es war das erste Mal in seiner Familiengeschichte, dass der jüngste "gekrönt" wurde. Die übriggebliebenen Geschwister wurden aus der Familie verbannt, aber Byakuya bezeichnete schroff, dass sie "getötet" wurden, weil das Gefängnis laut ihm "ungefähr dasselbe ist wie der Tod". Byakuya hatte auch einen eigenen Buttler namens Aloysius Pennyworth, welcher ihn als "jungen Meister" bezeichnete. Was auch bekannt geworden ist, war die Tatsache, dass sich Byakuya vor ungefähr einem Jahr dazu bereiterklärt hat, sich mit den anderen der 78. Klasse auf die Räumlichkeiten der Hope's Peak Academy zu beschränken. High School Life of Mutual Killing Wie die meisten der 78. Klasse hat auch er seine Erinnerungen an sein Schulleben vor der Tragödie verloren. Am Anfang zeigt er seine Abneigung allen anderen Schülern gegenüber und behauptete, dass er niemals mit ihnen kooperieren würde. Als die Geschichte voranschritt, trat Byakuya gemeinsam mit Makoto und Kyouko als einer der wichtigsten Ermittler der Morde hervor, und er war in der Lage, schnelle und logische Schlussfolgerungen zu machen, anstatt über abstrakte Theorien nachzudenken (das wäre Kyoukos Stärke). In den Klassengerichten ist Byakuya meistens der erste, der Schwachstellen und die logischen Fehlschlüsse der anderen bemerkt. Byakuya machte sich auch Nutzen von Toukos/Genociders Besessenheit für ihn, um sie herumzukommandieren und sie das tun ließ, was er wollte. Später wurde er immer arroganter. Er bezeichnete sich (und seine Meinungen) jedem gegenüber als überlegener und besser. Der Tod von Sakura Oogami brachte ihn dazu, anzukündigen, dass er das Spiel verlassen und seine Mühe darin investieren würde, den Mastermind zu finden, obwohl es kaum etwas anderes getan hat, als sein Vertrauen zu besiegen. Erst während des lächerlichen Klassengerichts, welches sich um den Tod von Mukuro Ikusaba drehte, erkannte er seine Grenzen. Retrial of the Death of Mukuro Ikusaba; confronting the real Junko Enoshima Als das Wiederaufnahme verfahren weiterging, wurde schließlich aufgedeckt, dass Junko Enoshima der wahre Täter ist, der die gegenseitige Tötung der Schüler geplant hatte. Byakuya war schockiert, als Junko seine aktuelle familiäre Situation veranschaulichte - besser gesagt, den Mangel an der Situation -, und er war das erste Mal seit dem Beginn der Morde komplett sprachlos. As he obtained motivation through Makoto's talk of hope to grasp past the horror, Byakuya would defiantly remind Junko that his sole reason to support Makoto was to destroy the culprit that had been responsible for the deaths of his former classmates (a fact he had avowed himself upon at the conclusion of Sakura Ogami's Class Trial), and he did not plan to fall into despair anytime soon. He further added that, as long as he was alive, the Togami Family would never truly die; Byakuya Togami is still alive, and he vowed to rebuild his family even if the The Tragedy had been real at all. Supporting Makoto, Byakuya and the remaining students voted for Hope - causing Junko to fall into one last episode of despair shortly before she executed herself in The Ultimate Punishment. Considering their torments were finally over, Byakuya remained arrogant to his peers, while admitting that without anyone's help, he would not have survived through his gruesome journey. Byakuya would repeat his vow, that he would rebuild his family with his own hands and that it would be far greater than before. With that, Byakuya emerged from Hope's Peak Academy as one of the survivors at the end of the game, and would later join the Future Foundation; this in turn would lead him to become one of the three that reappear in Danganronpa 2.